Graphite segment commutators are known in the art. A typical flat graphite commutator comprises a phenolic base, a copper connector attached on one side to the base, and a graphite disk soldered on to the other side of the copper connector. The commutator is slotted by cutters to form a plurality of segments after the connector, disk and base have been secured together. The slots extend diagonally across the graphite disk and axially through the disk and connector to separate the disk and connectors into a plurality of segments. To ensure complete separation of the copper connectors into the segments the slots extend axially into the base. Thus the slots are deep. Furthermore, the cut edges of the connectors, i.e., the lateral faces of the connector portions of the segments bordering the slots, are exposed. Moreover, in the process of slotting large stress is generated between the connector and the base because of shrinkage of the base, which will lead to sticking of the cutters in the copper connectors and overheating of the cutters and copper connectors due to friction. Overheating of the copper connectors is dangerous for the solder connection between the copper connector and the graphite disc leading to dry joints between the disk and the connector, and it may lead to heat degradation and increased resistance of the graphite disc portion of the affected segments.
As such, it is desirable to provide an improved process for manufacturing a flat graphite commutator which can overcome the above-mentioned problem.